


What Now?

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Confused Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino - Freeform, alastor is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Its been three weeks since Alastor and Valentino talked. Val takes his frustration out on Angel dust. Alastor is confused about everything. Finally, the two sit and talk it out.
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT warning!-

“Alastor! Come on! It’s been three weeks! You have to talk to me!” Valentino banged on the door to the radio tower. After that kiss, Al has made no move to talk to the pimp. “Please Al! I’m… worried about you! We have to talk about what happened!” He tried again, but no luck. Valentino sighed and made his way back home. Once he got home he summoned one his best whores to come in and help him relax. Soon, his favorite slut came in. “Ah, Angelcakes! Thank you for showing up on such short notice.” Val smirked, trying to hide his frustration. Angel though, could see right past it. He always could, he knew his boss better than anyone. Valentino stood up and motioned to the couch. “Bend over for Daddy, will ya?” Angel gulped but obeyed, disobeying would only get him more pain then pleasure. 

Valentino put a set of hands on Angel’s chest floof and a set on his hips, gliding then up and down his sides, feeling the soft fur. “Such a pretty boy for daddy, aren’t you angie?” Val practically purred. But was he really envisioning Angel Dust? Not a chance, the only one he really wanted to fuck has locked himself away in his tower and refused to speak to him. I mean, it was kind of his fault, but Al had also kissed back. This is what was confusing to Valentino, the fact that he got kissed back then ignored for three weeks. Sure he had done the same thing, but he was a pimp and sex lord, but with Al? His heart belonged to the deer, whether said deer noticed or not, it belonged solely to him. 

“Ah, daddy please?” Angel said, snapping Val out of his trance.

“Please? Please what, whore?” He slapped Angel’s ass which made the spider squeal in pleasure. He pushed his hips back hoping to get some kind of friction. 

“Please, daddy, fuck me!” He cried, throwing his head back as another hand came down on his other ass cheek. 

“That’s better, precious.” He rubbed his lower set of hands over the red hand prints on Angel’s ass. Valentino imagined the deer demon’s ass under his touch, being the only one allowed to touch him this way, the only one to feel him squirm and make lewd noises, just for him.Valentino groaned at the thought. “Turn around for me, would you angel baby?” Angel obeyed and turned to face his pimp, a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to get his ass fucked, but what was he going to do? . Valentino roughly grabbed Angel by the hair and forced him closer. “Open that pretty little mouth for daddy.” He grunted and Angel, once again, obeyed. Valentino used two of his other hands to quickly undo his trousers and removed his ever growing erection out from their confines. With no warning, Valentino thrusted his dick into Angel’s mouth. “Ahh! Fuck!” He pulled Angel’s head roughly and close to his abdomen, cock fully down Angel’s throat. Now normally Angel doesn’t gag, but Angel gagged. 

Now Angel has been face fucked before, but this was something else, it was almost like Valentino was… into it. Not that Valentino was never into it before, but he was usually a pump and dump kind of guy, a breed and leave kinda dude. But this time? He was REALLY enjoying this. Valentino slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip inside Angel’s mouth. The he slowly pushed himself back in, doing this only three times before he had to go faster. “Holy Lucifer this feels good!” Val groaned. Angel just took it, gagging every so often which seemed to pleasure the moth even more so.

Valentino finally pulled out and threw Angel onto the bed. Angel let out a yelp, though it was a rough sound because his throat felt raw and dry. Valentino flipped Angel over so he was on his hands and knees. Valentino wasted no time in thrusting his cock into Angel’s ass. No lube was needed, it was still wet from Angel’s mouth. Angel let out a loud moan. “Oh Daddy! Please!” Valentino wasted no time, he thrust so hard and deep, you would think it would’ve been coming out Angel’s mouth.

“Fuck babe! You’re so tight! You like when I fuck that virgin ass, huh? You slutty deer.” Valentino moaned. Angel would’ve questioned what Val had just said, but he was in his own personal heaven right now, he didn’t even realize what Val said. He just moaned loudly with every thrust. He grabbed his own dick and started to pump himself in time with Valentino’s thrusts. The moans and groans grew louder with every thrust and pump. The two were in their personal euphoria. After an hour both had finally released and groaned at the feeling. It was something both were used too, but somehow felt… better than normal. “Now, get out.” Valentino said after finally coming down from his high. Angel’s didn’t want to leave, but he knew he should, unless he wanted a different kind of pounding. Angel left and Val laid on the couch. “Fuck!”

Alastor kept to himself for the last three weeks, he just locked himself in his room and wouldn’t leave. Feelings were ever Alastor’s strong suit, and DAMN these feelings were confusing the ever living hell out of him. He hated being touched, but when valentino kissed him he didn’t move away. Then that.. Kiss. He never wanted Val to stop. Sweet Lucifer, he wanted Valentino to keep kissing him, but couldn’t let that happen. He had pulled away, ate the food he had made and hasn’t spoken to the moth demon since. He didn’t quite feel bad about ignore the pimp, but he didn’t feel.. Good about it either. 

All these emotions had gotten to him bad one night though. While in the midst of trying to figure out which emotion to actually feel at the moment, he left a roast in the oven too long and caught part of his house on fire. Not the radio tower mind you, his actual home. Deep in the woods on the outskirts of Pentagram City.. Not even Lucifer himself liked getting too close to the woods. Even exterminator angels avoided those woods.There have been rumors saying that a personal scientist of Lucifer was experimenting on some of the newer demons in Hell. Said scientist was the first scientist to land in hell. Burned at the stake, the townspeople thought he was a witch. But that’s a story for another time.

Lucifer wanted him to try and amplify lesser demon’s powers, so that way, if a fight broke out, it would last longer. Bloodier. More entertaining. But the experiments went horribly wrong. They escaped into the woods which Al resides in, to live out their immortal lives. Anyone who went in, never came out. Except Al, of course.   
So now Alastor had to stay at the radio tower for a while till he could get his home repaired. But now Valentino was constantly bugging him. Wanting to talk about everything that happened. But Alastor didn’t know how to talk about things like this. That was his first kiss after all, and it did more to him then make him confused. You see, while they were eating their food, Al had to hide a certain body part. He was uncomfortable and had no clue what the hell was happening to his body. He felt disgusted in his own body. He tore open his arms and legs that night out of frustration. He wanted to understand but he didn’t know if he ever could. 

Alastor was sitting in the living area reading a book by the fireplace. Suddenly, his door burst open, and when he turned to look at the intruder, eyes going to the dials, he saw Valentino. He was clearly distressed or worried or something. He calmed down and slowly stood from his spot, setting the book down on the coffee table next to him. “Valentino?”

“Alasor, I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know I shouldn’t have kissed you so suddenly.” Valentino apologized while walking closer to the deer demon. “I just.. I don’t know. I’m just so sorry!” 

“Why don’t you sit down. I guess since you are here now, we should talk right?” Al gave a small smile, thought he wasn’t looking forward to this, but maybe Valentino could help him figure out what he was feeling. He was the overlord of this shit, right? Valentino sat and they talked. Alastor told him everything that he was feeling and if he had to admit, it felt good to get everything off his chest. Valentino just sat and listened to everything that was said to him. The deer may like him? He was honestly so shocked. 

“Well,” Valentino finally said after Alastor was finished. “I think I may be able to help you, with all these feelings, if you would let me.” Valentino said as he slowly scooted himself closer to the other. Alastor nodded his head.

“Please, I’m tired of not knowing what to do.” He looked down and let his smile fall as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. All of this was so new to him, but he trusted Valentino. He was nothing but kind to him. Valentino lifted Alastors chin to look at him and planted a small soft kiss on Al’s lips. After a few seconds, Val pulled away. “So, what now?” Alastor asked softly. That feeling was coming back to him. He wanted to know what to do if this happened again. Valentino had noticed the growing hardness happening in Al’s pants and his own as well.

“Let me show you Bambi.” Valentino placed another kiss on Alastor, more roughly this time. Alastor didn’t push him away, but instead, he embraced it. He was tired of the loneliness, tired of the confusion. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, okay?” And the two went to the bedroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what ya'll think? And not to worry, more fun things to come! *wink wink*


End file.
